


【Drarry】侵占

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis
Summary: 霸总德设定船戏练手





	【Drarry】侵占

德拉科眯着眼睛看着被他扔到床上的黑发男孩。  
波特家为了巴结他这位马尔福未来家主迫不及待地把这位庶出的混血小少爷送上他的床。可惜他从不对男人感性趣。  
他坐到床边，攥住男孩的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，被过长的发丝遮住的五官展现出来，男孩闭着眼睛颤抖，肌肤泛着不正常的潮红。  
“确实是个漂亮脸蛋，波特家也是很舍得。”华丽的语调充满着讥讽的意味。  
男孩忽然睁开双眼，宝石般的祖母绿眼睛里充满了愤怒不甘。  
“好眼神，希望我待会上你的时候，你还是这么看着我，那样才能有点乐趣。”  
马尔福少爷看着这倔强漂亮的少年忽然改变了注意。  
身上的衣服扣子被一颗一颗解开，哈利咬着唇，那混蛋马尔福刻意放慢动作，玩味的眼光随着一层层衣服的剥落带给他极大的羞耻感。  
真是个漂亮的男孩！德拉科看着面前赤裸的身体挑了挑眉。  
德拉科伸出手指抚摸男孩细腻的肌肤，哈利闷哼一声，咬着唇不让自己呻吟出声，被灌了药而迅速上升的体温，那人微凉的手指仿佛是冰凉的甘泉给他带来慰藉。  
当那人的手指移动到胯间因药效而挺立的物体时，哈利猛地睁开眼睛开始挣扎。德拉科握住手里和它主人一样秀气的肉棒，眯着眼睛稍稍用力，男孩便痛苦的弯曲了身体。马尔福少爷放开手中软下去的物什，欺到男孩身上，抓住黑发强迫男孩抬头直视他，他望进那双蒙着一层水雾的绿眼睛，吐出残忍的话语：“搞清楚自己的身份，波特家既然抛弃你了，爬上我的床是你最好的选择。”  
“马…尔福…少爷…求…您…我可以…可以自己忍受过去…不需要您…啊！！！”哈利闭着眼睛长睫颤抖，抛下尊严的请求男人放过他。可是他的请求被男人的动作残忍的打断了，马尔福少爷的手指探入了后面的穴口，粗暴的伸进一指，疼的男孩尖叫着。  
“啧，真紧！”德拉科没有和男人做爱的经验，看到男孩刷白的脸色和眼角的泪水，他皱着眉将手指拿出来，起身扯了西装外套扔在地毯上。  
马尔福少爷掏出手机打了通电话，随后将腕上的手表卸下和手机一起放在床头柜上。  
哈利听到通话内容，知道男人今晚不会放过他，他将身体蜷缩起来，脸埋进枕头。  
德拉科捻起男孩的头发把玩着，不一会儿传来了敲门声。  
管家把东西递给德拉科，笑道：“知道您可能用得着，都备好着呢！”  
马尔福少爷将润滑剂倒在手上，再次探入了男孩的后穴，“嗯…”即使有了润滑，异物的侵入也让未经人事的哈利感到难受。  
“放松，别夹这么紧！”德拉科挑了挑眉，伸手拍打着男孩的臀瓣，再加了一指。  
“疼…”哈利轻哼出声，艰难的扩张让德拉科也满头薄汗，急躁的扯了扯领带。  
失去耐心的马尔福少爷抽出手指，“啪嗒—”皮带扣解开的声音让床上的男孩瞬间绷紧了身体，德拉科没有给男孩喘息的机会，拉下拉链，失去束缚尺寸傲人的阴茎顶着湿黏的穴口推了进去。  
“啊！”撕裂的疼痛让哈利尖叫，绿色的眼睛被激得不断涌出眼泪。只进去了头部的马尔福少爷被缩紧的甬道夹得生疼，他深呼吸伸手握住那人摇摆着想要挣脱的臀部，低吼：“波特！别…乱动，给我放松！”托着臀瓣的手指轻轻揉搓着想要安抚男孩，看到满脸泪水的精致脸蛋，德拉科莫名心里一软，俯身吻上满是齿痕的红唇。  
“唔！”下唇被男孩咬住，吃痛的德拉科眼里的灰色暗了暗，他箍住男孩的胯，整根硬插了进去。  
哈利放开了齿间的唇瓣，睁大了双眼，巨大的痛楚使漂亮的绿眸子失去神采。  
德拉科也不好受，该死的！太紧了！他焦躁的扯掉领带扔到地上。  
马尔福少爷调整自己的呼吸，伸出手在男孩身体上安抚着。逐渐适应的哈利被男人的手指挑起药效，难耐的呻吟。  
男人还是停在他身体里不为所动，乳头被捏住逗弄涨红挺立，哈利扭动着腰不知道是要逃离还是想要更多。  
德拉科被男孩的动作刺激到，将男孩的双手抓住按到头顶，俯身咬住他的耳垂，低笑：“求我！求我，就给你更多。”  
沁满情欲的漂亮绿眼睛迷茫无助，男人猛地抽动擦过某一点，快感翻涌而来淹没五感，大受刺激的男孩尖叫：“求！求你！少爷！求…你！啊！”  
德拉科喜欢听男孩叫他少爷，原本清亮的声音染着欲望和渴求。  
马尔福少爷开始动作，在男孩温暖的甬道抽插，紧致的包裹感让他有些无法自持，男孩在一波又一波的快感中放开矜持的叫床，一声声的少爷激得德拉科失去理智，抱着男孩的双腿发狠地操弄。  
哈利被操的尖叫着高潮射精，精液喷在男人的黑色西装裤上，色情扎眼。德拉科被男孩高潮紧缩的肠道绞着也闷哼着射在男孩里面。高潮中的哈利被灼热的精液一烫，激得眼眶通红，细碎呻吟着。  
德拉科平复了呼吸，将自己慢慢抽离男孩的身体，男孩的双腿颤抖，失去阻挡的白色浊液从无法闭合的红肿穴口流出，沾满了腿间，湿黏淫靡。  
马尔福少爷换下弄脏的衬衫和西装裤，弯腰将失去意识的哈利抱在怀里，在黑发上落了一个吻，走向浴室。


End file.
